


If It Feels Good

by Settiai



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Childbirth, Community: cartoon100, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-02
Updated: 2004-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Fox goes through labor pains, David remembers the events of another night nine months earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Feels Good

Fox gave her husband a pain-filled glare before tightening her grip on his hand. "This is all your fault, you bastard."

David Xanatos grimaced slightly as he leaned in close enough to plant a loving kiss on her forehead. "So you've mentioned several times."

_Nine months earlier..._

"David, we're in the backseat of a limousine."

Xanatos pulled away from his wife, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "It kind of reminds you of our first date, doesn't it?" He smirked, a hopeful glint in his eyes, before leaning in to press his lips against hers once more. "If it feels good..."


End file.
